Star Light, Star Bright
by breakingoutofthosestereotypes
Summary: Meeting the White twins is a...unusual experience, to say the least. They tend to be a little too different to even want to get to know the girls. But, sometimes, just sometimes, things change and opportunities come that just can't be passed up. And this, oh yeah, this is one opportunity is one that they simply cannot pass up. But, who's to say they want to? TONY X OC CLINT X OC
1. What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

**AUTHOR'S NOTES;;**

**Revamping time! With another year having arrived and my novel becoming a steady work in my life, I thought why not do something for fun? A side project if you will. So from my beautiful brain arrived beautiful plots and creatures of glorious potential. So I nurtured one of them into this story you are currently reading! This story doesn't have a beta currently, if anyone is interested, please let me know! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER;; I only own the beautiful twins and the lovely powers they have. **

**WARNING;; THIS HAS A SHIT TON OF PEPPER BASHING AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, THEN I'M SORRY BUT I DON'T REALLY LIKE PEPPER SO…WELL I LIKE HER BUT I'M NOT EXTREMELY FOND OF PEPPERONY. WHICH IS LIKE, THE CUTEST/MOST HORRIBLE PAIRING NAME BTW. I MUCH PREFER TEPPER. **

**MONICA'S P.O.V.**

Let's break the forth wall. I suppose that'd be the best way to get into a story. Let's tell you all a little bit about myself, then. I'm way too skinny. Or, that's what Bianca tells me. Personally I think I'm quite fat. Twin, that's Bianca who's my legit biological twin and my best friend, tells me that I'm too skinny. That I have to eat _something. _But everyone lies. Even sweet 'ol Bi. You can't listen to people anymore. You can't trust them. Bi might care, might be worried that I'm starving myself. But I stopped starving myself a long time. It just makes me fatter. Anorexic, that's what they whisper at school. They aren't wrong. Bianca doesn't know, but I think she has her suspicions. I'm glad she doesn't ask me about how I lost so much weight. I couldn't explain to her why.

I'll never tell her though. It'd break her poor heart. If you'd like me to go on, I will. You do? Very well. I have long golden-red hair, just like Bi, and while we're both on the slender, petite side, I tend to be a bit curvier then Bi. Probably due to my tiny waist. I'm surprised really, that my curves have lasted so well. My face is narrower then Bi's but it's not that noticeable. Bi's eyes match mine, a dark gold color that tends to turn black when we get angry. At least, that's what everyone said at my old schools. We're pretty I guess. Nothing stunning though. Maybe I can be stunning. Just, not now. I'm still too fat. Of course, my powers help wonderfully with my dieting. But I assume that's enough. You all are here to listen to the story about how my family came to be. How I fell in love with one of the biggest players in New York and how we became a family. Yes, I suppose you'll want to hear all about that. I'm not wrong, am I? I'm not. Of course I'm not. Everyone wants to hear about that. Now, let us get to that story that everyone wants to hear, yeah? I hope you don't really mind the line break. It's just, I couldn't bare to tell the story using, 'I'. But, whatever. I don't actually care. You are the ones invading my privacy, aren't you?

* * *

Monica hated school. She hated teachers. She hated the other students. She hated how guys tried to hit on her, she hated the god awful food they served, she hated how she had to do actual paperwork. She hated it all. She glared at the clock, innocently ticking along as she glared at it. She pushed her long, wavy locks away from her face, turning her glare onto the balding man at the front of the room, Mr. Calder. There was barely five minutes left in the damn school year and the fat old man was still trying to teach. Not like she would need it. Now that she was finally ending her senior year she could stop pretending to care. Not that it mattered to her. She'd been taking these four years of high school, year after year after year. And Bi had promised that they could stop now. Thank god. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock. Three more minutes. Mr. Calder stuttered as she glared at him. The preppy bitches behind her giggled and gossiped in too loud whispers behind her. Two more minutes. She drummed her fingers impatiently on top of the desk. She slipped out her phone, texting out a message to her twin hurriedly.

_2 more minutes! _

She didn't have to wait but a moment to have her twin respond. It was curious, how free Bi was being.

**Yesssss! Summer Vaycay bitch!**

She almost choked at the curse at the end of the text, choking it down with a giggle. One of the dyed beach blondes behind her started on. "What are you laughing about, stupid slut!" Monica rolled her neck, turning to glare at her. "What did you call me?" She snarled. The blonde girl looked scared but before the situation could progress the bell rang, sending kids scrambling over each other in their anxiousness to get out the door. She shoved past the preppy group, heading into the crowded hallway. She popped up on her toes, searching for the familiar mop of golden-red hair amongst the sea of blondes and brunettes shoving against each other. A hand grabbed her elbow and she jerked her foot backwards, aiming to stomp on the elbow grabber's foot and with the distraction placed, she jerked her other elbow backwards, not expecting to have her other elbow grabbed. She whipped around, catching a breath when she saw it was just her twin.

"Bi! Don't do that!" She protested, linking arms with her sister. Bianca laughed, shaking her head as they exited. Monica squinted as the sunlight attempted to blind her. She shuffled, curling her lip unhappily as she fought off the oncoming headache. "Come on twin, let's go home! I need to get out of here. I don't want to be in this sunny ass town anymore." She growled. She dragged her sister towards her baby. The 1967 Mustang Fastback sat proudly in its spot, the black exterior gleaming beautifully in the brightly sunlight. She unlocked the doors, sliding into the driver's seat. She settled into the hot leather, leaning her head back as the familiar scent of cologne, leather, perfume, and her twin. It might not be big but it was home.

She revved the engine, listening to the car purr under her. She slowly backed out of her spot before heading out of the parking lot and onto the road that heads to her most recent home. She floored it, speeding down the winding driveway. The white SOLD sign stuck up brightly from the manicured lawn, the beautiful house looking empty behind the lush green of the yard. She pulled up and turned carefully, stepping out and grabbing the tote bag she had carelessly thrown into the back. Her wedges made little sound as she climbed the steps of the porch, twisting her key and stepping into the house. She pushed away her reddish waves, looking around the empty house. Most of their stuff was in the house they were renting, across the state in New York City.

"Alright Bi, we just gotta pack up the snacks and change and then, off we go to New York!" She chirped, skipping up the stairs. She pulled off her wedges and the cute sundress she was wearing, folding the dress neatly and putting it in her suitcase. She tugged on a pair of ripped shorts, a black cami and a light grey, three quarter length half shirt. She slide on her anchor flip flops with the little white bows and grabbed her black zipper purse thing. She slide her phone, Ipod, EOS lip balm, and wallet into it, grabbed her cute duffle-tote bag thing and slipped on her 'Nerd Glasses' before clomping down the stairs, grabbing the cooler from Bi. "Alright bitch, go get dressed and hurry up. We gotta go. Like, in five minutes." Bi stuck her tongue out at her as she jogged up the stairs, returning moments later completely re-dressed. Monica slide the anchor pendent across its chain nervously. "Bi. Promise you won't lemme get mad." Her twin nodded solemnly. "As long as you don't let me kill anyone." She asked, holding out her pinky. Monica couldn't fight her smile as she linked her pinkies with her sister's, grabbing her stuff and heading out the door. "Good bye California, hellooo New York!" She cheered, skipping gleefully towards her car. She smiled cheekily over her shoulder as Bi shook her head, laughing. "Alright girlie, let's go!" She said, slinging her stuff into the car before jumping into the driver's seat. Bianca laughed, strapping herself in.

As so they started the, roughly, 41 hour drive to New York City, where the rest of their lives would start. They stopped a few times on the way, where Monica usually transformed into some kind of dog and Bi dug out the service dog vest and put on some sunglasses and they pretended that Bi was blind. It was a risky thing, but Bi was terrified of most men, especially the truck drivers that stopped at the rest stations, and without Monica she probably wouldn't even dare to step out of the car. Her favorite form was a Doberman or Rottweiler, especially because the men would flinch whenever she barked or got too close. Didn't matter to Bi, as long as she kept the men away they were fine. So when a brawny man started towards them, with Monica in her Rottweiler form and Bi with a hand safely on the handle of Monica's vest, Monica bristled. She growled quietly, stepping closer towards Bi. "I'm Jacob Hellner." Bi flinched closer to Monica. "I-I'm Stella Larkson and this is Paisley." She shifted as Bi's agitation grew and gave another warning growl. "Easy Paisley." Bi, or 'Stella', mumbled. "Can I help you, sir?" Bianca asked, taking a small step backwards. "Miss. White, I'm going to need you to come with me." 'Jacob' said, taking a step forward and flashing a badge, which they both knew was _not_ from the police…or the government for that matter. "Paisley…GO!" Bianca yelped, turning harshly around to stumbled towards the car. Monica snarled, lunging forward to snap closely at the man's face. She turned and sprinted to Bianca's side. She tugged Bianca towards the car, where she strapped herself in and let 'Paisley' crawl across her lap into the backseat. She quickly shifted forms and crawled into the driver's seat, which was all the way back for theatrics. She snapped it up, pretending to look sleepy. She backed up and then accelerated, ignoring Bianca as she scrambled with her glimmer, making her hair sleek and black, falling to the middle of her back. Bianca touched Monica's shoulder lightly, letting her own magic slide over her twin's skin, giving them tan skin and bright blue eyes. Monica reluctantly lightened her pressure on the gas pedal as the trees began to thin out and open to towns. They drove nonstop for the rest of the day, pausing for a few seconds to open some sandwiches and sodas.

They didn't stop to throw out their trash or use the restroom, but that was okay. They could wait. If the government was on their tail then they had to get out…fast. They were only on their second day, out of maybe three or four and in Illinois. If they drove through the night it might be possible to get through Illinois and into Indiana. They could sleep through the night in the car, but that'd be okay. Monica liked the car. She slowed down as her eyes grew heavy and shook Bianca awake. When her twin looked at her and saw how exhausted she was, she practically dragged her out of the driver's seat. Monica settled into the form of a kitten[she's fluffy and black and white] and settled onto the pillows and blankets carelessly thrown in the backseat. She slept and slept and slept, for a long, long time. When she woke up the sun was shining brightly in her eyes and a small can of cat food was open and resting on the dash. Bianca was curled up in the front seat, sleeping. Monica could see the remains of Bi's breakfast in the trash bag. She hurriedly ate, even though she wasn't extremely fond of cat food. She changed into her usual glimmer, red hair and golden eyes, and shook Bi awake. "Rest. I'll drive, it'll be fine." Bianca mumbled something and crawled into her seat, curling up. "Where are we?" She asked her twin quietly, feeling her car purr to life under them. "Indiana." Bianca mumbled quietly, already drifting to sleep. Monica nodded quietly, backing out of the parking space and then beginning to drive. She drove until she was cramped and her fingers were soar and drove some more. When Bianca was finally awake they were almost at Pennsylvania state lines. "Where are we?" Bi asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes adorably. "Almost in Pennsylvania." She replied, smiling slightly. Bi sat up, frowning sleepily. "You should've waked me up." She mumbled, curling closer to her favorite stuffed animal, a long, thick thing that had legs and a snout and kind of looked like a Dachshund. Monica's lips twitched into a half-smile. "I'll be fine. You drove through the night anyway." Bi pouted, hugging her Dachshund closer to her chest. "Its fine, Bi, really. We'll grab a huge cinnamon bun in Pittsburg and then we'll go straight to the house. If it makes you feel any better, you can drive the six hours from Pittsburg to New York." She pleaded, continuing to drive. She glanced at her sister, who was already snuggling into the plush purple comforter assigned for traveling especially. Bi pouted at her but nodded, resting her head on the pillow. "Go to sleep, Bi. I'll wake you up when we find the cinnamon bun place." She urged, watching her twin out of the corner of her eye. Bi mumbled softly, already drifting to sleep. It took about an hour and twenty minutes to get to Pittsburgh and another ten minutes to get to the bakery in which they bought a few cinnamon buns. It took them another five minutes to arrive at Starbucks and when they finished their warm, gooey lunch it was Bi's turn to drive. Monica crawled into the passenger side seat, sipped some of her coffee and then started her nap. And nap she did.

She woke up to Bi gently shaking her, the sun setting, and the car barked in front of a beautiful house. It was wooden and quaint but still fit in with its beautiful teal paint and warm glowing windows. She stretched as she stepped out of the car, her sore body groaning with protest and her bones popping. She moaned in delight as she arched her back, arms above her head, revealing a toned stomach. "Well hello there sexy. Is that all for me?" A cocky voice asked. She turned around, almost slamming into Bianca, who was scampering past her cradling her pillows and the comforter. She took a step back, looking towards the end of the drive. A broad shouldered man with red hair and bright eyes, maybe green stood there. She wrinkled her nose. She always preferred brunettes. With facial hair. And brown eyes. She was a sucker for brown eyes , especially if someone used them to give her the puppy dog eyes. That's why she couldn't refuse Bi anything. Oh yeah, facial hair was amazing. But the man standing in front of her was neither. He had longish red hair and bright blue-green eyes, though she was almost positive they were green, and he was a little more buff than she was exactly fond of. She was more for the slender, taller guys. She pretty much despised buff guys. Sure, she likes a little bit of muscle but she hated how extremely ripped the man in front of her was. He sauntered towards her and she shifted on her feet, rocking back and forth lightly. "Sorry, love, you're not my type." She replied easily, keeping an eye on him as she leaned forward to grab a duffel bag from the back seat. She slide it onto her shoulder, flicking her hair off her shoulder. "Aw, come on baby, don't be like that." He muttered, pushing her against the car. "Please leave." She ground out. He slapped her, causing her to shriek and stumble to the side. "Come on baby." He moaned, shoving his lips against hers. She thrashed wildly against him, her knee coming up to hit him in the groin. He groaned, falling to his knees. "You bitch!" He yelled at her, hand snapping out. He grabbed her by the ankle and yanked her down, making her hit her head on the car door. He dragged her away from the house and the car, handing clamped tightly over her mouth. "You though you could get away with that. That you could get to your damn house, didn't you, you dirty slut!" He hissed in her ears. She tried to scream again, tears streaking across her cheeks. She tried to bite him, though she couldn't. She thrashed but alas, he was too buff and she was too skinny, too slender. She could transform but what help would that be? He would know and they would have to move again. She thrashed and fought against him as he shoved her against a tree, tearing her shirt off of her. She screamed again, only to be slapped again. "Shut up you dumb whore!" He yelled, punching her in the stomach. She fell silent, lips trembling with unspoken sobs. She stared straight ahead, entire frame trembling with the desire to shift. But she couldn't. She'd take it in silence. He was going to rape her and that was that. But there was a shift in movement in the trees, a flash of metal in the moonlight. A savior? God she hoped so. She thrashed and pulled against him, trying to free her wrists from where he had them pinned above her. A almost silent shift of an arrow against a bow and all of a sudden, just inches from the man's hands, a black arrow embedded into the bark next to her. She shrieked and he jumped, wheeling around. In the instant he was distracted, a cool hand, no scratch that, something really, grabbed her around the waist and yanked her upwards and away from the man. Another man, dressed with a shield and in a spandex suit kneeled over the man, arm twisted between his broad shoulder blades. She couldn't tell much about the man in spandex, except for he had his knee in her almost-rapists back and that he was practically a god in her book. She whimpered, shivering as shock began to set in. And whatever was holding her, while probably warm, was doing nothing for it. As a slender woman in an all black cat suit cuffed the red headed man she was gently lowered to the ground. The red headed man bared his teeth and spat at her, lunging against the man in spandex. She shrieked softly, whipping around and clinging desperately to whatever had grabbed her and lifted her to safety.

Gentle, cold arms or she assumed they were arms, wrapped around her, pulling her towards the direction of her car, towards the warmth of home. She flinched as steps sounded behind her and she closed her eyes, relying on her savior and her senses to keep her from tripping over something. She was left sitting in her open car, eyes shut tightly, until she heard her twin's sobbing and felt the familiar weight of Bianca against her. She tensed as her sister gently brushed hair from her face and when Bi left, she was alone with her thoughts. "You okay?" A gentle, distinctly male, voice asked. She whimpered, curling up on herself and glancing upwards. The man in front of her was tall and buff and was about to make her shit her pants, except the moon shone and made his blonde head white and made the bright blue eyes glow softly. She whimpered, shuffling backwards, away from him. He sighed slightly. "I'm sorry. I'm Steve, Steve Rogers." He offered his hand, which she stared at distrustfully. "Or, Captain America. Guy in the spandex with the shield?" He offered, more hopefully. She nodded distantly, hugging her knees to her unclothed chest. A larger man with longer blonde hair came up behind him, clapping a massive hand on Steve's shoulder, making her flinch away from them. "Oh, the poor lady. She is terrified, is she not, son of Rogers?" He asked, peering at her with sad but trusting eyes. "Yes, Thor, she is." Steve replied softly, turning towards him. "Maybe we should see what her sister's doing. She offered to feed us. I think Monica's had enough to deal with today." He muttered, leading the large man, Thor, towards the house. A smaller man, a bit more slender then Steve but clearly athletic, with dark hair and gloves. "I'm Clint Barton. Owner of…" He trailed off, shifting with the bow strapped to his back. "This!" He cried gleefully, holding up a familiar black arrow. She rewarded him with a slight smile. "Uh..thanks. I mean, for shooting when you did." She whispered. He gave her a slight smile. "Natasha's coming to see if you need anything…just be careful, would ya? You kinda scared the shit outta one of our other agents. "He chuckled and gave her a sly wink before sauntering towards the light. She frowned after him, resting her head on her knees. She didn't realize someone had come towards her until a gentle hand touched her shoulder. She yelped, yanking herself away from the intruder.

"Hey, it's just me." A quiet voice murmured and Monica titled her head upwards, seeing a slender red-head. "I'm Natasha. Do you need anything?" When Monica shook her head she arched an eyebrow but wandered towards the porch. "Just…tell me if you need anything, okay? Tony should come out in a sec; he was just taking off his suit." With that sentence, Natasha disappeared, practically melting into the shadows. She leaned her head back, closing her eyes, trying to calm her nerves, trying to sooth her pulse, calm her nervous stomach, and most of all, keep herself conscious. "So I'm your babysitter, I guess." A suave voice broke her out of her thoughts and she opened one eye. Standing before her was a beautiful, beautiful man. She caught her breath, opening the other eye to stare at him. Possibly Italian, or half Italian at least, with dark hair and a goatee and...Oh dear lord. Brown eyes. Brown. Fucking. Eyes. She shifted uncomfortably; suddenly painfully aware of the fact she was half naked. But the beautiful man didn't seem to mind. He offered her a smirk as he sauntered towards her, peeling off the Black Sabbath shirt he was wearing and tossing it towards her. She pulled it on, pretending that she wasn't drinking in his scent. Oh bloody hell. He smelled nice. Like, really nice. Okay so she was officially screwed. She glanced up at him, still sinking in the warmth left in the shirt from his body and practically choked on her tongue. He was, ahem, athletic to say the least. He wasn't overly buff but he had nicely toned abdominals* and then, of course, there was the blue shiny thing in his chest. She rose, hugging her arms around herself and plodded towards him, confusion furrowing her brows. She lifted a shaky hand, tenderly tracing the blue shiny thing, feeling its slight pulse against her hand. The man was stock still, scarcely daring to breath it seemed, as the rise and fall of his chest was slow. "What is it?" She asked quietly, attention still focused on what her hand was tracing. He took a deep breath. "An Arc Reactor." He replied, tilting his head as he watched her. "It's shiny." She muttered back, continuing to trace it. Suddenly exhausted, she grabbed his wrist and tugged him onto the front lawn, sitting cross legged on the grass. She stared up at him expectantly and his lips quirked up in a grin as he lowered his frame to sit next to her. They just sat like that for a while, her tracing the arc reactor and him watching her. It was quiet and peaceful and neither of them knew that just inside the pretty, blue, wooden house that a betting pool was already taking place.

**BIANCA'S P.O.V.**

She watched the man and her sister sit in the front yard, silent as can be, but strangely close. She couldn't imagine her sister being so gentle, so close to a man after what had just occurred. And yet there she was, sitting near a man and being comfortable around them. She turned towards the group situated around the window. She nodded slowly, watching them. "So…this team… What do you call it? The Avengers or something?" She asked. An agent in a suit, Phil Coulson he had introduced himself as, nodded. "The Avengers Initiative. We've heard some rumors and we had an agent follow you. We have you yourself changing you and your sister's appearances and her shapeshifting. We believe that you would both be wonderfully additions to the project." She nodded, though her eyes shifted across the faces, pausing a moment longer than usual on the patient face of one Steve Rogers. "I'm in, I guess. I don't know about Moni, though. She's been through a lot. I just pray to god she doesn't start drinking again." The team shared a long look, smirks forming on the faces of Natasha and Clint. "Well now that that's done," Started Clint, standing and heading to look out the massive dining room window and out into the yard, next to Bianca."Let's get down to the real business…" He trailed off, glancing over his shoulder with a sly smile at the rest of the team. "How long do you think it's going to be until they start dating?" He asked. "With Pepper, I'd say it'll be a while…dirty slut." Muttered Natasha, lip curling with distaste at this, "Pepper" person. She glanced curiously at Clint. "Pepper is Tony's assistant. And quite the whore, if I might add." Clint explained. "She's been after Tony for a long, long time. Probably for his money but Coulson swears that she's after the secrets of S.H.E.I.L.D." He said, glancing back at the pair outside. Bianca couldn't help the small smirk that grew on her lips. "I'm not sure, Clint. Moni tends to be rather possessive of things she wants. And she's not very good at sharing, either." She replied, lips curling. Clint grinned at her. "Ya know what, kid?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and squeezing her to his side. She blushed, looking down. "Yeah?" She asked quietly. "Your gonna fit in just find." She grinned up at him, missing the jealous look that flashed across Steve's face as the bickering and gambling between the people in the room began.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE...AGAIN WEEE**

***A LADY SIMPLY DOES NOT SAY ABS[dedicated to "CALICO KITTEN" which is a Tony x OC as well]**

**UM. So, hello. This is something that will hopefully have an end since I personally am in love with the twins, which, although they aren't real, have a little bit of myself in them, I suppose.**

**LOVE OR HATE OR ARE IFFY ABOUT IT, I DON'T CARE, TELL ME BABIES, TELL ME 3**

**Love you, thanks for reading the first chapter!**

**-Valentine's Burdens**


	2. Domino

**_Song;; Domino by Jessie J_**

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air__  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know? You spin me out of control_

* * *

**BIANCA'S P.O.V.**

As the team, well her team now she guessed, bickered over their betting pool, she was awkwardly aware of the warm weight settled on her shoulders that signaled that Clint had yet to release her from his tight grasp, leaving her burrowed into his side, her head barely reaching his shoulder. Not that she minded, of course. He was hot! Like, fire hot. Oh god, Moni would kill her if she heard that statement. She couldn't deny that he was, well, beautiful in that muscley way. He wasn't extremely tall and he was really muscley, but somehow, instead of causing her to flinch and flee to find Moni. Clint _seemed_ to like her. He did, didn't he? She wouldn't know, Moni had always been better when it came to men. Speaking of which, Bianca shot a glance towards the window, seeing Monica still sitting with a black shirt draped over her, still tracing that stupid glowing thing with her fingers, that man staring at her, lips curled upwards in a half-smirk. She didn't know how her sister was still so calm and a large shudder raced down her spine as she thought about the constant stream of panic that had filtered through her mind, across her skin as Monica had lost control of the usually locked down twin bond thing they had. Clint glanced down at her, worry filtering in his eyes as he took in her pale, almost grey, skin, bloodshot eyes, and quivering form. He leaned down, his breath warm in her ear. "You alright?" He asked quietly. Her face flamed and she looked down, suddenly interested in the grey slipper-flat things she had worn. She wished she had taken Monica's advice of shorts instead of the oversized, baggy sweats she was currently wearing. She shuffled silently, uncomfortable with the entire situation. She wasn't good with people, especially men, but here she was. Surrounded by men who continued to glance at her every two minutes, besides Steve, who was flat out staring them. She shifted closer to Clint, whimpering almost silently as Steve's jaw tightened and his stare turned into a glare.

Noticing the poor girl's discomfort, Clint came to her rescue. "How's pizza sound?" He blurted, breaking up the playful bickering of the team members. Natasha glanced between Clint and Bianca for a moment before smirking slightly, nodding. "Veggie for me." She announced. "I'll take a cheese." Bruce piped in, glancing at Steve. "Cheese is fine with me." Phil agreed. "Meat lovers." Steve muttered darkly, still glaring at them, which caused her to flinch closer towards Clint, which made a soft growl rise in the man's throat. "I would like the food you call pizza very much." Thor announced, beaming brightly at the pair. Phil scowled at Natasha as they moved past the dinner conversation. Natasha smirked back at him. "You know he'll deny any feelings he has for her!" She chirped brightly. "She'll fall for him, they'll bang, and they'll date. Week, tops!" Phil barked back, narrowing his eyes. "Nu-uh!" Natasha sing-songed back, shaking the loose red curls that just brushed her shoulders. Clint rolled his eyes, gently pulling Bianca by the arm away from the group, out into the chilly New York evening. It might have been hot in the afternoon, but now it was downright chilly. It was weird, but somehow, it fit into the way the night had gone. Clint hugged her closer to him and she noticed that he was in regular jeans and a fitted long sleeved black shirt. She blushed heavily, focusing on the path in front of her. Clint stopped, lifting his arm from her shoulders to cup his mouth with his hands. "YO!" She flinched slightly, noticing the man lift his head. "We're getting pizza. What do you want?!" He yelled. The man shifted, nudging Moni lightly. She mumbled something, attention still focused on the glowy thing in his chest before he called to Clint. "Pepperony!" Clint gave him thumbs up, walking towards the driveway. "What are we supposed to drive?" Clint asked, confusion screwing up his features. She snorted, turning to yell to Moni. "YO, bitch! WE BE TAKING YOUR CAR." Moni waved her hand slightly in acceptance before turning her attention back to the shiny thing again. She frowned turning to Clint.

"Your boy better fix her...or else." She finished lamely, trying to look deadly, but failing epically. Clint arched a brow at her but shrugged. "I don't know if sir Anthony is the best person to be fixing hearts and souls, but I know he shall valiantly try, my lady." She tried to suppress a smile as he bows. "I don't suppose you know any brave knights that would do a better job, do you, sir Clint?" She asked, an amused light in her eyes. "Perhaps sir Steve, fair lady." Bianca pretended to think. "I believe there will be a fight for her heart, dear sir Clint." She announced, linking her arm through Clint's, hand resting on the crook of his elbow. Clint muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, 'There's going to one for your's too' but she ignored it, not one to call people out. "Now, sir Clint, I believe our chariot awaits!" She announced, sauntering, as much as Bianca can saunter mind you, towards the car, sliding into the driver's seat. Clint paused and stared at her. "Only myself and Moni have permission to drive her car." She explained. He gave her a 'really?' look but got in as well. "Where too homebody?" She asked, revving the engine. *He gave her directions and 10 minutes later they were standing by the pizzeria's entrance, Bianca leaning against the car, Clint perched on the hood. "You scratch that and Moni's gonna kick your ass all the way to Narnia and back." She warned him, her lips curled upwards in a small smile. He arched a brow at her and she smiled back, somewhat shyly. "Like she could find me." He responded cockily. She lifted a brow, disbelief in her eyes. "You couldn't hide anywhere that Moni could find you." She replied with a grin. "I have a few places in mind…" He replied, smirking. She shook her head, messy bun falling out. Hair framed her face as she gave him a half-smile.

"So, you said Tony better fix Monica. Why does she need to be fixed?" He asked, leaning back on his elbows. "Well, Moni's always been loud and bright and flirtatious but now…now she's just…quiet. If you had come before that…evil, evil man came she would've been all over, Tony did you call him? Now she's just…she's just sitting there, touching that thing on his chest. If you came before, then they'd probably already be banging in one of the bedrooms." She replied. "But…she's, she's broken now." She sighed, resting her head in her hands for a minute. "Clint...I'm scared to lose her…She's been the only one I've ever been able to trust…" She whispered. Warmth surrounded her and she realized her was hugging her. She tensed under his embrace but allowed herself to relax, even just a little, under his protective arms. She breathed in his scent;; pine and something that was a little bit of spice and a little bit of vanilla and, of course, the uniquely manly scent that came from his skin. God, he even smelled good. Dear lord, she knew that there would be some hot guys; guys she could fall for even, at S.H.I.E.L.D. Bianca glanced up at him, eyes wide. He smiled gently down at her, eyes flickering to her lips. Her mind screamed at her, warned her that she shouldn't get involved, not now, not ever, really. She would be constantly worrying about him and either of them could die in an instant. Relationships weren't such a good idea when you worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. and they were probably against the rules…but if felt good to be taken care of someone. Sure she had Moni, but Moni tended to be her sister and her best friend before her protector.

He leaned closer and her eyes closed, feeling his breath against her lips. Just as their lips were about to touch, her phone started screaming out Hall of Fame by The Script. She jerked away, startled and she stumbled over her own feet, blushing heavily as Clint's arm wrapped around her waist. She reached into the open car window, pulling out her iphone. She quickly checked her texts, blushing a even darker shade of red as she read the text message.

**OH BI GOT GAME. STAY SAFE LOVE **

Clint stay leaning against the car, expression half amused half irritated and impatient. "Sorry…" She muttered, fiddling with locket hanging from her neck. "No problem. Who was it?" He asked. She blushed, watching him smirk. "That was Monica. She…uh..." She tried to come up with a convincing lie, when her phone started singing again. He smirked but stayed quiet. She checked her phone, biting her lip.

**THOR IS YELLING ABOUT "SUSTENENCE." I THINK YA'LL SHOULD DO A QUICKY AND GET YO ASSES BACK. HURRY UP.**

"She says that Thor's yelling and to hurry up before he starts throwing things." She muttered, purposely leaving out that part about a quicky. He smirked but nodded. "Alright. Let's go." She headed inside, avoiding his eye. "Is our order done?" Clint asked. "Yeah." The bored counter girl muttered. She glanced up and instantly became perkier. She smiled seductively at him, flipping her long, obviously dyed chocolate locks over her shoulder. Bianca saw the flash of horror flash in his eyes and she figured that she should at least save him for that. She wrapped an arm around his waist and smiled shyly up at him. "We have to hurry, babe, Monica's waiting in the car and everyone can't wait to meet her." She left the rest to the poor girl's imagination. Clint smirked down at her, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Alright, alright." He muttered, turning his attention to the disappointed looking girl behind the counter. "Can we get those pizzas now?" He asked, looking a bit impatient. The girl looked at Bianca with disgust, until she got called out by Clint. "Can she help you?" He snapped, wrapping an arm around Bianca protectively, eyes narrowed. "Just wondering-"The girl started to respond in a snooty voice, until a voice yelled from the back, "STEPHANIE!" A tall teenage boy sauntered, for that was the only way to describe how he walked, towards them, a scowl on his face. "You dirty whore. Leave the couple alone and get your ass into the back…now." He snarled at her, pointing at the back. Stephanie pouted but trudged to the back, pausing to glare over her shoulder at Bianca. She stomped into the kitchen, glaring at whatever happened to be in her way. "Do you think it's safe to leave her around our food?" Clint asked, arching a brow. The boy, whose nametag dubbed him as Chase, chuckled. "Don't worry. Kelsie's back there and she hates that *slahore* just as much as I do." He smiled. "So, you need your order?" He asked. "Yeah, everyone's waiting." Chase arched a brow at her response. "Everyone?" He asked. She blushed and, of course, Clint came to her rescue, smirking. "Our cousins." Chase nodded. "And Monica?" He asked, voice lowering to a soft whisper. Clint leaned forward. "Bi's sister." Chase snorted, grinning at them. "Alright, lemme go get that order for ya." He announced, turning and sauntering into the kitchen before returning with a stack of pizza boxes, putting them on the counter. They paid and left, Clint balancing the boxes precariously. He put them in the back, glancing into the pizzeria, smirking as he noticed Stephanie was back. "Let's put on a little show for her, shall we?" He mumbled, glancing at her. Bianca flushed bright red. "What kind of-eep!" She was cut off as Clint caged her against the side of the car hood, hovering over her with his arms on either side of her. "Hi." She mumbled, face beat red. "Hey." He replied, smirking at her. "You know, a show…Like this." With that his lips crashed to hers, hands resting on her hips. "Come on Bi, gotta make it realistic." He mumbled against her lips. Suddenly feeling daring, almost as daring as Monica, she wrapped her arms around Clint's neck, pulling him closer and kissing back fiercly. She broke the kiss for air, smirking. "How was that?" She whispered, watching his eyes burn brightly. "Great." He mumbled, pulling her closer and capturing her lips again, this time the kiss was soft and sweet and when he pulled away he rested his forehead against hers.

"Do think we should get back to them?" She asked as he intertwined their fingers. "I guess we should." He murmured, untangling himself from her somewhat reluctantly. She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before sliding into the driver's seat. "Alright, we got a hungry demi-god waiting." She announced. He grinned at her cockily before getting into the passenger side. The drive was tense and awkward, her attraction still there and she wasn't sure how he felt about her. He had initiated the kiss, hadn't he? But so had she, hadn't she? She wasn't sure where they stood so she didn't try to gain any physical contact. When she parked and got out, he grabbed her hand and pulled her close, pressing his lips against hers for a second before releasing her and grabbing the pizzas as if nothing had happened. As he sauntered up the porch steps and into the house, she lifted one hand to her lips, confused. She had no idea what had just happened and really just wanted to curl up and have a girl's night with Moni. But she wasn't allowed to do that anymore. She worked for S.H.I.E.L.D., unofficially at least. But that would change soon, wouldn't it? She'd meet the director and then she'd be an Avenger or an agent or something. Bianca lifted her eyes to the yard, seeing the man and Moni still sitting there. She headed towards the porch, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Get yo asses inside, we got food!" She yelled, laughing as Moni flipped her off and got up. Her twin skipped towards her, wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned her head on her shoulder. "Hey twin." She whispered. Monica looked at her. "Yeah?" She asked. "I have no idea what we're getting into…" She muttered. Monica arched a eyebrow at her sister but tugged her into the house none the less, both of them followed by the man with the glowing thing on his chest.

As she sat at the table, surrounded by the people she would grow to love, she felt crowded, awkward. She was never good with crowds and while there weren't that many people in the group, they were rowdy enough to feel like a crowd. She rose, pushing away her half eaten pizza and wandered away from the group, onto the dark back porch. She leaned against the railing, feeling the half warm-half cold air against her skin, raising Goosebumps. She became aware of another presence and glanced sideways, half-smiling at Steve. He stared at her hard for a minute before pulling her close, seemingly in a hug. She allowed him to pull her close but his lips crashed onto hers and he held her there before he released her and wandered back into the house. She stared after him, eyes wide. She sank to the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees, hugging them to her chest. She was so confused. From what she had seen, Steve was an overly helpful, kind, and not-meaning-to-be comedian. The kiss was extremely out of character, or at least that's what she guessed. And Clint…Clint was sexy and dangerous and…and everything she wasn't. Another frame lowered beside hers and she leant her head against Monica's shoulder. "Not hungry?" Monica whispered. "Too confused…" She muttered back, closing her eyes. "About what?" Moni asked, petting her hair gently. "Clint and Steve." She muttered back. "Tell me." Monica demanded, glancing at her.

"Well me and Clint kinda sorta made out in front of the pizzeria and I don't know if we were just going with the story but during the car ride back here it was awkward as hell but when I was about to get out he kissed me again. And just a minute ago Steve kissed me." She muttered. Monica nodded. "That's really good, for you I mean." Bianca stared at her sister with a frown. "Yes. That's amazing." She snapped sarcastically. "It is." Moni replied, smirking. "Twin help me!" She wailed. Her sister rolled her eyes. "I can't. You have to figure this one out by yourself." She replied, patting her on the head. Bi pouted, sighing. "Moni…" She shifted. "Moni, I'm scared. I'm not that good with guys." Monica hugged her tightly, resting her head on Bi's. "Alright, now go get em, tiger." Monica said, pulling herself up and then hauling Bianca up as well. She shrugged. "Only once you tell me what's up with you and that Tony guy." She demanded. "Nothing, Bi, really." She muttered. "Then why is he shirtless and your wearing his shirt?" She wondered, smirking at her sister over her shoulder as she entered the house. "I hate you!" She heard her sister shriek. "You know you love me!" She called back, sliding through the door with a cheeky grin over her shoulder at her sister.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;;**

**I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I COULD UPDATE THIS FAST. **

**FIRST THINGS FIRST;;**

**THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE. GO. GO VOTE NOW.**

**Next;;**

**There will be multiple version of this story, seeing as there's a lot of ways that I'd like to start it and work it out. **

**Also;;**

**Feedback is amazing. I literally died when I saw how much you guys responded to it! I love you all so so much!**

**Also[again];;**

**So…This chapter just felt a little awkwardly ended. Feedback on how you guys thought it went is greatly appreciated!**


	3. Beautiful People

**MONICA'S P.O.V.**

The team was a rowdy bunch, she learned. They might be organized when it came to doing whatever superheroes do, but off the clock, that's a completely different situation. Steve, she noted, was being a smug bastard, or he had been acting like one since he had slipped back inside after spending a few minutes outside with Bi. And it didn't suit his cute puppy dog face. Which made Moni think there was something going on there. She, being the naturally curious thing she is, needed to investigate the situation. And so Monica slid through the shadows, literally melting into them, and out onto the back porch, sinking to sit next to her twin. Long story short she found just how much game her sister has and gave Bi some useless twin advice that couldn't even be counted as advice. After they had their amazing sister moment, Bi started on her and Tony. They yelled playfully at each other until Bi wandered out, slinking back to join the group. "Do not!" She yelled after her sister, who flipped her off in return. "Now then." Monica muttered to herself, cracking her knuckles and rolling her neck. She swept into the kitchen, glaring over the bar at Steve. She stalked into the living room, where everyone was gathered. She noticed Bi sitting awkwardly next to Phil, who was clearly amused, while she tried not to laugh as Tony continued to poke her sides. Then, her eyes locked on her target.

She flipped over the back of the couch, lunging forward and pinning Steve to the wall with her forearm pressed to his throat. "You pull that bullshit again and I'll make sure you can't have children." She hissed, golden eyes rapidly darkening. "Got it?!" She snarled, pressing harder on his throat. "Yes ma'am." He choked out. She pressed even harder for a second before jerking backwards and into a crouch, kicking one leg out and sweeping Clint's legs out from under him. She pinned his arms to the ground, grinding her knee into his back. "Same goes for you, Barton. Hurt her and I'll kill you. Slowly and painfully." She hissed in his ear, hair falling in a gold and red curtain across her shoulder. With her threats spoken she rose briskly, sauntering past the gaping agents and into the kitchen. "Close your mouths, loves, or else you'll catch flies." She called, heading over towards the fridge. She grabbed a water bottle, twisting open the cap and taking a long sip. She headed towards the counter, smirking at the brilliant grin on Tony's face. She hopped up on the counter next to him, arching an eyebrow at him. "You, deary, are simply bloody brilliant!" He announced gleefully. She smirked in agreement. "I know." She swung her legs lightly.

She took a sip from the water bottle, setting it on the counter next to her. "Soooo…" He drawled. He leaned in, excitement sparking in his eyes. "What'd they do?" He asked. Monica glanced around before leaning in closer, beginning her story in a conspirator whisper. "So Barton and Bi had a make out session in front of the pizza place- which I had _nothing _to do with." Tony snorted at her attempt to look innocent. "Common! You know the sexual tension was just going to build and build until it exploded and Bi, Barton, and Rogers had a threesome, probably in front of the rest of the team. The sexual explosion would then cause Banner to go into a sexual rage mode and he and Natasha would fuck like bunnies. And all this would happen at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters." She explained, the unspoken _duh _evident in her voice. "What about Fury and the other agents?" Tony wondered, an amused smirk making its way onto his face. She arched an eyebrow at him, another _duh _tone masked in her tone as she answered. "That's easy. The agents would be pairing up and Fury would be making rounds to each pair and have steamy threesomes with them…Which I wonder about. How is an eye patch attractive?" She asked, wrinkling her nose. Tony snorted and shrugged, shifting closer towards her. "And where would we be?" His voice was low as he questioned her. She swallowed thickly, responding in her own sultry tone. "Where do you want us to be?" He smirked, leaning closer. "On the couch…" He began. "With ice cream and a Harry Potter marathon, trying to not be mentally scarred for life." She giggled as he finished the sentence. When he started his next sentence with, "_Sooo…_Bruce and Natasha, huh?" It made her fall apart. She began to laugh, throwing her head back as she attempted to control her laughter. When she _finally _managed to control herself enough to actually talk to him, she shot him a look. "Do you to finish or not?" She asked irritably. "Go ahead, go ahead." He replied, sweeping his arm all dramatic like. She rolled her eyes but continued in her low whisper again. "So, we both saw the looks that Steve was giving Bi, right?" When Tony nodded she continued. "So, apparently when they got back and Bi went on the back porch, Steve followed and lip, lip raped her. Like, forced make out session. So yeah. Awkward."

She nodded. "Anyway…so I had to warn them off, because you know, I'm her sister." She nodded. "So she's torn between Legolas and Spangles?" He asked. "I'm leaning towards Legolas. Seems nice enough." She replied, glancing at him. "Spangles got some good manners on 'em though." Tony added. "True, true." She agreed, dipping her head in agreement. "How are you?" He asked quietly, leaning forward. "Shock's gone, so fine. I really just wanna go to sleep, honestly." She mentally added, _with you, _but didn't dare say it aloud. He scrunched his face up, squinting at her. "How are you okay?" He wondered. She shrugged, shoulders heaving. "It's not my first time around the merry go round, love." He narrowed his eyes. "You've been raped before?" He asked in a low tone. "Don't worry. Bi tends to have anger management issues…sometimes." She reassured him. He looked angry still, probably because she was part of his team now. "Tony…chill. I'm fine. Not even able to get pregnant. Or, not now at least." She muttered, shrugging. "What do you mean, not now?" Tony wondered, curious now. "Well, Bi and I's bodies work a little bit differently. "We reproduce through sexual intercourse, or if you refuse to have sex because every guy you know is a douchebag, then our bodies choose the most fertile male that we spend time with and it absorbs their genetic code and we get pregnant." She explained. "When we get back to Stark Tower, I definitely want to run a few tests with Banner, if that's alright." She nodded. "Fine by me. Might wanna ask Bi though. She's not good with gore. Or blood. Or tests. Or doctors. Okay, Bi kinda sucks with just about everything." She winced. He chuckled. "You know what; I believe this is going to be a beautiful, beautiful friendship." She smirked in response. "What if it's not just a friendship?" She challenged daringly. "I eagerly wait that day." He retorted, smirking back. "Fine." She shot back, narrowing her eyes playfully.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP SAYING FINE AND JUST MAKE OUT ALL READY?" She heard Bi shriek from the living room. "WE WILL…ONCE YOU TELL THE TEAM ABOUT WHAT YOU AND ONE CLINT BARTON DID TO THE POOR GIRL AT THE COUNTER AT THE PIZZERIA." She yelled back, smirking as her twin flushed beat red and hide her face in Clint's shoulder. Steve tensed. "I'M WATCHING YOU ROGERS." She shouted, pointing two fingers at her eyes and then at him. He slouched in his seat, keeping one eye on Clint, who had taken Tony's position of trying to make Bi laugh, and one eye on Monica, who was eying him dangerously. Tony wrapped an arm around her shoulder, smirking down at her. "I'm ready for that kiss." He teased and she rolled her eyes in return, clicking her tongue. "Not until BI AND BARTON REVEAL TO US THEIR DIRTY LITTLE DEED!" She yelled the last part, laughing as Bi blushed and Clint put his hands behind his head, smirking as Bi buried her face in the fluffy pillow on her lap. She hopped off the counter, leaning back, smiling as she watched the group poke fun at Clint and Bi.

"You know what Tony?"

"What?"

"I think I could get used to this."

"What?"

"The team."

"We're kinda lovable, aren't we."

"Yeah, yeah you are."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;;**

**I REALIZED SOMETHING. I DIDN'T EXPLAIN THE *s IN THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**The first * was because I'm not from NYC and I won't even pretend to know how to navigate it.**

**The second * was because I figured a lot of you wouldn't know what a slahore is. Slahore is the mixture of a Slut and a Whore. Yes, there are differences between the two.**

**Okay, so this was kinda a filler chapter, but we're doing exams so I really don't have anything to do while the slow ass bitches in my class finish. So, ta-da! A chapter has emerged!**

** everyone who's following/favorited/bookmarking this! **

**There is a poll on my profile, but I'll put the question here as well.**

**Who should Bianca be?**

**Clint**

**Or**

**Steve**

**That's all!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Valentine's Burdens**


	4. Waking Up In Vegas

**BIANCA'S P.O.V.**

The team stayed for a while. They laughed and joked and told stories. Her favorite storyteller had to be Thor. He was exuberant and descriptive and overly excitable, which made his Asgardian tales every better. The pretty red-head shifted closer to Clint, resting her back firmly against his shoulder, brightly colored socked feet resting in Monica's lap, a not-so-virginal orange juice clutched firmly in her hand. She beamed at Thor as he finished his story with a booming laugh. She hiccupped, trying to form the words on her tongue through the hiccups. "I." Hiccup. "Think that." Hiccup. "Was wonderful! Best one yet!" She declared, hiccupping. She tilted the glass to her lips, shrieking slightly in frustration at the lack of liquid sliding into her mouth and down her throat. She frowned into the martini glass before thrusting it into Monica's hands. "MOOONNNIIII!" She wailed, dropping the empty glass into her sister's lap. Monica, who held her liquor far better than her twin, arched a brow at her twin. Monica cradled a bottle of scotch in her lap, half empty, since she had been nursing it since forever. Monica took a swig before passing the bottle to Tony, who snickered and sipped it surprisingly delicately a few times before offering it to Monica, who greedily snatched it back, smirking at Tony coyly. "Moni! Let's make margaritas!" She cheered, flailing as she attempted to remove herself from the couch. After whacking Clint in the ribs a few times, she managed to roll off the couch and land on her knees.

"To the kitchen!" She yelled, marching over exaggeratedly past the rest of the group. With Monica's help they managed to make some kick ass margaritas, which they forced the group to drink, except Banner who had gone to bed early. So, in short, they drank until they passed out. When she woke up the next morning, she was pressed against something very warm, very strong, and very male. Bianca shifted, eyes widening as something poked her. She was aware of the unfamiliar surroundings and that she was…oh god, oh god. She was naked. Oh god. OH GOD WHAT HAD SHE DONE? She wiggled out, letting out a grunt as she slammed into a hard chest. She focused hard, feeling her body shrink until she was a hamster. She scampered out of the arms of whoever was holding her and turned, eyes widening as she saw just who she had, apparently, had sex with. _Clint. _Well bloody fucking hell. She was screwed. She was so fucking screwed. Hadn't she promised not to fall in love, or have any relationship sexual or otherwise, with a mortal? And yet, she had. Oh god. WHAT IF SHE WAS PREGNANT? She scrambled out of the room, peering into the other rooms. Bruce, alone. Natasha, comfortably snuggled[FULLY CLOTHED, THANK GOD] with Steve. The last one…OH DEAR LORD. Tony was spooning her twin, who was thankfully clothed, though she couldn't say the same for Tony. She shuddered and scrambled past the doorway, hurrying towards her bedroom. She threw herself into the room and shifted back, trembling as she pressed a hand to her abdomen. She could handle a child, right? Monica had six, all equally loved and adored by their mother and all with the twin's mother and aunts back home, in Italy.

Bianca hurriedly threw on some clothes, ripped jean shorts, a light floral jumper and grey vans, before jogging down the stairs. She grabbed her keys and the light blue purse that hung on the purse rack thing. She swiped on some lip gloss, eyeliner, and mascara, and tossed her hair into a bun, using a bun maker, and put in some feather earrings, sliding a teal ring on her finger, and pulling a necklace over her head. No need to scare the locals on her first day, right? She bustled out the door, grabbing her phone and sunglasses on the way out. She fiddled with the GPS in her SUV and found a Starbucks. It didn't take her long to get to the coffee shop and she walked inside, standing in line, behind a slender girl who couldn't be older than 19, who was talking excitedly to the tall, familiar boy next to her. "Chase?" She asked, smiling the best she could, with the pounding hangover and a semi-satisfying ache between her legs. The tall boy turned and beamed at her. "OMG, Bianca! It's so fabulous to see you again!" He shrieked and she winced, wishing she had grabbed a few advil on her way out. "Chase, the girl is obviously hungover, though hun, you are doing a fabulous job of hiding it!" The slender girl said, her words filled with an obvious southern twang. "I'm Kelsie!" She introduced herself, flicking her dark bangs away from her face as she smiled a dimpled smile at Bianca. "Bianca. Your this Kelsie who hates…" She paused to search her fuzzy memory. "Stephalie?" She wondered. Kelsie giggled. "Poor thing. Stephanie." Kelsie corrected her. Bianca nodded. "Next." The bored teenager behind the counter drawled.

Kelsie and Chase ordered, inviting her to come and drink her coffee with them. She accepted, really needing to tell complete strangers about the shit going on in her life. Well, her "mortal" life, that is. She ordered and followed the pair to a secluded booth, where she relaxed into the seat, leaning her head back. "Dear lord, I have seriously screwed myself." She groaned, sipping the scalding coffee, sighing as the heat left a trail of warmth down her throat. "Tell us, hun, tell us!" Kelsie encouraged, offering Bianca a muffin. She smiled thankfully, nibbling on the muffin. "So when we got the pizzas, we kinda made out in front of the pizzeria, me and the guy I was with, and I thought that it was for show, but when I was getting out of the car at my house, he kissed me again. Nothing happened after that, except we got shit face drunk and when I woke up this morning…I was naked. In bed. With him. And he was also naked. I'm screwed. I could be pregnant. I can't be pregnant. I would be a terrible mother. I'd forget it in a public bathroom or something!" She trembled, eyes growing wider as she blubbered. The two shared a look before turning their attention on her. "Honey, you really did screw yourself. Actually, you screwed the hunk of fine man you were with last night." Chase piped in with a cheeky grin.

"Please. How could you leave a child in the bathroom? They cry and poop too much to ignore them." He added, trying to cheer her up. Kelsie nodded. "I mean, you could leave it at your house, but I doubt that you would." Bianca gave the pair a weak but thankful smile at Kelsie's words. "Thanks…but what if I mess up?" Chased tilted his head, looking very much like a confused puppy. "Whatcha mean?" He asked, taking a sip from his latte. "My sister, Monica, has a daughter. They haven't spoken in two years." Chase pursed his lips. "I don't know, Bianca. I don't think you'd let that happen." He spoke carefully, as if the mere discussion would make her burst into tears. She shrugged a little. "I hope not." Kelsie, who had been silent until then decided to speak, "And this is if you're pregnant, right?" Bianca nodded. "Well, why are you stressing? You might not be pregnant!" She knew it was highly unlikely that she wasn't pregnant, but she nodded a little bit, attempting to smile. She was pretty much made to reproduce and Clint was, as far as she knew, a healthy and fertile male. The odds weren't exactly stacked in her favor. She took a sip of her coffee, finished her muffin, and examined the pair carefully. Chase was lanky and tall with short, carefully styled blond hair, dark green eyes, and fair skin. Kelsie, on the other hand, was his opposite. Her hair was dark brown and she had side bangs, her eyes were bright blue, and freckles dashed across her tanned face.

Bianca's phone buzzed with a text and she jumped, pulling it out of her purse. It was from Monica.

**Where r u?**

She bit her lip and her fingers hovered over the touch screen for a moment before she tapped out her response.

_ Starbucks_

The response came almost immediately.

**Come home…and bring me something!**

_B home soon._

She stood up. "This was fantastic and I love you guys for the help, but I really need to get going." Chase's eyes widened and he leapt forward, grabbing her phone and Kelsie's in the same motion, holding them hostage. "Wait!" Fifteen minutes later, she was handed back her phone and Kelsie received hers. "Alrighty beotch. We're in your contacts and you're in ours. Call us whenever you need us." He told her with a beaming smile. "Promise." She agreed. Kelsie grabbed her hand. "Pinky promise?" She asked solemnly. "Pinky promise." She agreed, linking all three of their pinkies together. "Now, go screw with that sexy hunk of a man you brought." Chase giggled, pushing her towards the door. She grinned at them. "Text ya later!" She grinned and ordered Monica's iced coffee from the snobby looking woman at the counter and then she was on her way. "Thanks loves!" She called over her shoulder with a smile. They waved back and she stepped out, sliding into her car. She drove home, hoping, no scratch that, praying that Clint didn't remember anything about last night. What she expected was the entire house screaming about their hangovers. What she didn't expect was for six black SUVs to be waiting in her driveway. "Oh sweet baby Jesus. What the hell did they do?" She asked herself, wincing. She stepped out, slung her purse over her shoulder, fingered the safety on the hand gun she always kept in her purse and grabbed the coffees from the car. She braced herself for the worst as she stepped through the door. "Monica?" She asked, stepping into kitchen. She set the coffee down, tensing as she heard no response, but she could smell multiple scents. She slowly reached into her purse as she slide it onto the counter, silently clicking the safety off. She slowly pulled it out of the purse and kept it pointed to the ground as she slunk into the front entrance. She froze when she felt the barrel of a gun press against the back of her head and she almost flicked her wrist, remembering that the familiar weight of her hidden blades was no longer along her wrists.

She stilled for a moment before ducking and yanking forward hard on the ankle of her attacker, grabbing one wheeling arm as the perp attempted to gain his/her balance again. She flipped the person over her shoulder and pinned them there, knees digging into the shoulders of the young man before her. She held the gun steadily in front of her, aimed at the man. The whole time took a matter of seconds. She glared darkly at him. "And why, pray tell, are you in my house?" She growled. "My name is Agent Russlo, with S.H.I.E.L.D. My badge is in my coat!" He coughed out. She flicked open the suit jacket and snatched the badge with one hand, the other still aiming at his face. She nodded slightly and, with way too much force, slammed it back on his chest, smirking to herself as he grunted. She rose and kept the gun pointed at him. "Where are the others?" She asked darkly, glancing around carefully. "Dining room." He stated calmly, gesturing for her to go. "Hell no. You had a gun to my head thirty seconds ago. Like I'm letting you guard _my_ back." She shook her head and jerked her head towards the doorway to the dining room. "March solider, march." She grinned slyly at him. He scowled at her and entered the dining room and she followed wordlessly. "'Ello darlings." She greeted them, smirking silently at Monica's outfit; patterned leggings, a huge 'I HAVE ISSUES' sweatshirt, infinity necklace, black UGGS, hair in a messy bun. Yep, that was just about right.

"Good morning, Ms.-" She turned as a deep baritone started to speak, but it was cut off. "Biancaaaaaaa." She turned towards her twin, arching an eyebrow. "Where's my coffeeeeeeeeeee?" She smirked at her whiney sibling and padded back to the kitchen, clicking the safety back onto her gun. She returned a moment later, offering her sister the coffee before sipping her own and lowering into the open seat next to her sister, offering an innocent smile to the tall, bald, black man with the eyepatch at the head of the table. "Can I have your eyepatch?" Monica asked randomly, reaching half-heartedly towards the man. He scowled at them and they smirked back. "Seriously. We really need a S.H.I.E.L.D. eyepatch for our collection. It's just not complete without one." Bianca agreed, nodding sagely. The man glared at them and she heard someone snort. "I am director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D." He began. "And you want us to join the Avengers project thing, yada yada yada yada." Monica snapped, flicking her aviator sunglasses over her eyes and leaned her head on Bianca's shoulder. Bianca stroked her hair sympathetically for a moment before turning her attention the Fury. "Well, yes." He admitted, nodding slightly. "Sure, cool, we're in." Bianca shrugged. Fury pursed his lips at them, as if he was waiting for them to say 'yeah, no.' After a few minutes of silence, he nodded slowly. "Very well. I'll be going then." And then they just…left. But not before Fury turned and said, "Oh, and you'll be moving into Stark Tower in a few days." He smirked and with that, he was gone. She pouted and trudged up the stairs, wanting to get into her own hangover outfit. Her head was pounding and while the coffee had helped a bit, it still ached and she just wanted to sleep.

She threw on an oversized patterned sweatshirt, patterned leggings, and blue UGGS. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and crawled into bed with Monica. The next thing she knew it was almost 4:00 pm and she was standing in the kitchen, scrambling dozens of eggs, provided, thank god, by Tony. She had just turned off the stove when hands grabbed her waist and a firm body pressed against her back. She yelped and was silenced by lips against her neck. She bit her lip and pressed tightly against the body. "Hey." The husky voice of one Clint Barton whispered into her ear. "Hi." She whispered back. "Soo…I was thinking, maybe we could dance again…sober this time." He whispered against her neck and her knees turned to jelly. She bit her lip, sliding the eggs onto plates and leaning towards the toaster to start dishing out the toast. "You remember?" She asked quietly. "Mmhmm." He affirmed and she bit her lip. "I-I'm sorry. You must think poorly of me-" Whatever else she was about to say was silenced by his lips crashing against hers. She melted into the kiss, until loud whistles and cheers broke it up. She blushed bright and buried her face in Clint's chest as he laughed, grinning at the rest of the team, who stood in the doorway. "Alright, lovebirds…Where's our fooood?" Monica grinned at them and she blushed, but none the less continued to dish out food as the team chuckled their way back into the living room.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;;**

**Sorry guys! So, everyone voted for Clint x Bianca! New poll! **

**Should Bianca be pregnant?**

**As always, I own nothing.**

**R&&R! **

**I love you guys and I'm so proud of how it's going!**

**Outfits on my profile!**


End file.
